


You And I'll Be Safe And Sound

by JCRobinson



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRobinson/pseuds/JCRobinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Gotham, Bruce and Clark have just married 2 years ago and they are in love for each other. On a snowing night, a failed mission puts Clark in the hospital and he has a serious head injury and stays in coma. When he awakes, he has partial recollection of his life until five years ago just a little bit after Bruce and him met. Bruce decides to woo him again to have his husband back, but his ex-fiancé Lois is trying to get Clark back as well and he does not know why he had broken with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I'll Be Safe And Sound

Clark had just typed up his last story of the day when his boss Perry White told him that he could go early. He grabbed his satchel and walked out telling everyone to have a nice day. As he was walking home he saw a woman carrying a baby. He smiled and continued walking. Clark and Bruce Wayne had been married for two years now and he wanted a child so badly. Unfortunately they were both males so they couldn't have kids but Clark always tried hint at it. Once he got home after going to a little shop he waited for Bruce to come home so he could kiss his lips.

Bruce finally finished up his paper work in Wayne Enterprise and now heading over towards his mansion. Recently gotten a text from the other other surperhero that he had gotten home early today. Tapping his finger tips on his lip he saw the silver ring gently shining as the sun hit it "two years ..?" two years they gotten married Clark and Bruce, but he still has his last name due to business problems. Arriving at home in front of the entrance blue eyes caught a man with a child. He often was bugged by Clark wanting a child he couldn't have kids with a male or adopt anymore. Letting out a sigh Bruce enter the manor " I'm home .."

To pass time Clark cleaned up the place. It was the maid's job to do but he wanted to be kind to her and give her a break. As he was organizing the bedroom he heard Bruce pull up, smiling he finished up quickly and sat on the couch. "Hey," he said smiling getting up walking toward him. "How was work?"

"Annoying. Some people can't shut their mouths," Bruce groaned out as he saw his cheerful husband from the couch. Sitting himself beside him while loosing his tie angering and Unbutton his dress shirt, "your home early Clark." Clark bit his lip as his husband spoke about work. He sat down next to him "yeah I am. Perry said I could take the rest of the day off because I've been working so well," he said looking at Bruce, a smile played on the corner of his lips as he undressed his dress shirt.

Feeling the other staring at him. Bruce turn his head to face Clark with a glaring face, "why are you starting at me like that?" After finishing taking off his tie and unbuttons the four that was bothering him. He felt all sweaty and tired already but he does have to keep watch around for any batman time, but for now he wanted to spend a bit time with his husband. Bruce lifted up his legs and place then over Clark's lap.

Clark shook his head still smirking when Bruce asked him why he was staring at him. When Bruce layed his legs on his lap he glanced down at his own ring for a second. He still couldn't believe that him and Bruce had been together for 2 years now. He gently pulled him close and kissed him softly. He felt warm inside his Kryptonian heart everytime he kissed Bruce. And it was only Bruce that he felt this way. Being pulled up against the stronger man. Bruce felt soft lips against his own ones, giving a slight flush face as he looked away from Clark. "Don't look at me like that Clark .." planting his hand on his face giving it a light push back.

"Like what?" He said innocently looking at him. "I dont know what you're talking about," he said when Bruce pushed his face back. "I don't know! You give out this lovy dovy aura around you when you look at me," Bruce said pulling his hand away from his Kryptonian lover under him, shifting slightly on the other males lap. He remember how Clark wanted kids, how can he do that? It had been running through his mine lately, last time he asked him to adopt again but this guy is stubborn "Clark do you really want a kid?" Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce looking down at him. He knew he was thinking about something but he didn't know what. When Bruce asked him the question he hesitated. "Well yeah but do you you want a kid?"

"I don't mind I've adopted many kids already but not a baby," Bruce said shrugging his muscle shoulder a bit. Bruce had came up with the craziest thing ever come to mind but it might be very dangerous Clark rubbed his lovers tense shoulders as he spoke. "But I don't want to adopt really. Can't we try one of those surrogate mothers." He said. Wanted a child with either his or Bruce's DNA in it. "Surrogate? Your kidding those ladies well get attached to the baby no way that plan is out Clark!" Bruce said getting more tense that idea was good but he heard so many surrogate being attached and even stealing a kid if their was twins.

Shaking his head Bruce growled a bit. Clark sighed in dissapointment for it was true. He had forgotten about that part. He softly kissed the top of Bruce's head lightly. "Well we can always go back to the adoption plan," he said softly. Feeling really upset Bruce got himself up off his husbands lap, so he could pace back and forth in the living room. Thinking a way for Clark to be happy having a child with his bloodline. Something tickled his brain with a answer which would be Impossible for him since his a male, "don't bother me! And I'll see for dinner." Heading down towards the bat cave he quickly got on to his large screen computer to find some answer.

Clark just sat there after Bruce left thinking about it long and hard. His thoughts were interuppted by his phone ringing. He digged into his pocket and grabbed it out seeing who it was. Lois Lane. His co-worker from the Planet. But why would she be calling this early but when he looked at the clock it was 7:30 pm. He answered it "Yes Lois?" He asked. "You know Henry Ackertson?" She spoke. "Use to be white house speed but got knocked down a size he was a good reporter, a real shame," he said remembering researching about him. "Its about to be a bigger shame, he's going to jump off the top of the daily planet," she said with clarity. His eyes widened slightly then he said "I'm on my way,"

A minute later he got on his outfit and told Bruce where he was heading to. With a kiss he took off toward Motropolis. Faster than a speeding bullet he was there at the sight. He saw Henry Ackertson standing on the ledge holding a gun in his right hand. Superman approached him "Mr. Ackertson. May I call you Henry?" He asked softly. "Call me whatever you want... it doesn't matter... nothing does.." Henry said sounding hopeless, like he was truely giving up. "I'm going to have to disagree with you sir... everything matters.." Superman told him "everyone matters," as Superman got closer Henry yelled "Don't come any closer Ill do it!" He said raising the gun to his hand, Supes froze right there not wanting the man to hurt himself.

"I'm staying right here," Superman said firmly. "You don't understand... Ive been a newspaperman for 40 years. I started out when I was 16. I always thought I would be doing something I love until the day I die," Henry said laughing shortly at the end "I guess I got that right. "There are other jobs," The Man of Steel said to the man. "Newspapers are dying. I spent my life fighting for the little guy, fighting for truth. It isn't relivent anymore," Henry said looking down below. " That's what some people say but I fought for the same things even when they don't seem fashionable it's a never ending battle but we can't quit," Superman said softly. Henry closed his and said " I'm not the man you think I am... I'm too weak to fight anymore.."

"You're a lot stronger than you know Mr. Ackertson," Kal said. With a sigh Henry finally put the gun to his side and Superman approached him. When Superman reached for the gun Henry pulled away and shot Kal in the chest with a kryptonite bullet before he could comprehend what was just happened. Superman's eyes looked down at his hand that was now covered in blood. He winced in pain and looked back at Henry. "Kryptonite bullet," Henry-Metallo said reaviling it was truely him the whole time. "Kryptonite heart," he stepped toward Superman and shot him again this time in the head causing Kal to step back over the ledge. Clark hit the ground hard not to mention his skin was already trying to heal with the kryptonite in him. Kal slowly started to fade.

Getting tired from researching what he was looking for finally finding the Doctor who could make Clark happy. That's funny Bruce blue eyes scan around the room seeing that the stronger male wasn't in here reading or staring at the dark knight. Usually he would be at that time, something felt off. Seeing it was already close to midnight, Bruce headed back upstairs to scrap a bite to eat but was interpreted by the door being knocked. Bruce headed over to it since Alfred was fast asleep.

Bruce violently yanked the door open to his surprised Clark co-worker, 'what was her name?' Bruce thought but was pulled outside. Hearing her heavily breathing Bruce realized something was wrong, 'Lois that's her name'. "Lois is there something wrong? Calm down I can't understand you," he said waiting for her to take her time to catch her breath since he couldn't hear her mumbling. Finally able to speak she said "Clark is in danger... He got shot at the daily planet..." She took back a breath to exhale and inhale. Bruce felt something in his chest like his heart was being squeezed so tight.

Running off to the batman cave getting into his suit and into his car typing in the location. Driving in speed of light he got there to see superman hit the side walk hard. Fear creeped up inside Bruce's body he ran very hard over towards him shouting to Superman to keep him wake "Superman stay up!" sliding next to him the dark knight arms slipped under the males back and his free hand touching Clarks face "don't you fucking dare die on me Kal!" panicking Bruce never show much emotion towards someone like him.

As always he was a jerk but he loved Clark that's why he married him " you stupid farm boy don't give up .." Bruce was lucky to have his mask on because he didn't want tears pouring down. Seeing the green kryptonite bullet on chest. Growling lowly Bruce's tried to take it out of Kal before he fades away "Kal stay with me come on, how are you going to see your kid? I found way to have both our bloodline..." gripping Clark's hand where the sliver ring was at showing it to his face ,"didn't we promise to always be together, you stupid Alien!"


End file.
